Scars: Lucifer
by Sabi's dream world
Summary: Chloe sees Lucifer's angel-wings scars. Lucifer is feeling down and confused. (I am currently keeping it as a one-shot but I may continue with it either as a continuation of this particular story (sequel) or separate story for Scars: Lucifer (other characters etc.). Part of my 'Scars Series' multi-fandom)


Lucifer is feeling down, quite a rarity in his case. But he is getting troubled by the loss of some of his powers and the fact that he still hasn't figured Chloe out. He ignores Maze telling him to stop caring because he doesn't care. He doesn't. He's the devil. When he turns around Maze is gone, probably pissed at him. That's also not too unusual recently.

He passes by one of the many mirrors in his apartment and notices all the dirt on his white button-down shirt. He could have saved that little girl from the bad man, he could have if only the bloody detective hadn't gotten in his way. In a moment of anger he rips at the shirt until it's hanging off him in tethers. With one last pull the shirt is off and to calm himself down he pours himself the strongest drink he can find, hidden in Maze's special box.

Walking over to the piano he begins with a string of random notes, all flats it would appear, until even that music frustrates him. He bangs the keys with his left hand and takes a sip of his drink, instead deciding to walk over to one of the windows.

All those people walking and driving around out there, unaware of his pain. If only he knew what his pain is. Maybe if the damn therapist would believe him she could help him but she still believed he was working inside some sort of elaborate metaphor.

He pours himself a third drink and keeps looking out that window into the darkness outside when a familiar ding of the elevator sounds behind him. If he were in the mood he would turn around but as he isn't he ignores whatever sexy lady Maze sent up and hopes that she will get the message.

"Lucifer…" a woman says from right behind him. He recognizes that voice, it's Chloe Decker.

"Detective! I was not expecting you!" He turns towards her with the most charming smile he can muster on the spot, which is quite a dashing one if he must say.

"I…I just came to check up on you…you seemed a bit down after the whole ordeal…" Chloe says uncertainly.

"I'm fine." Lucifer says.

"Right, because you're the devil?" She says with a mocking smile.

"No. Because I've seen a lot of carnage you human are capable of. Usually, punishment goes for the bad guys but you see I've been busy up here. I am just hoping one of my brothers will take on the role and deal with that man." Lucifer says and Chloe frowns.

"Sometimes I really don't know what you're talking about." She sighs.

"Yes, well maybe it would be easier if you believed me but I think I've given up on that." Lucifer says.

"Lucifer, if I've ever known anyone, you are not one to give up." Chloe smiles and Lucifer can't help but returning that smile.

Lucifer turns around to look out the window again and takes another sip of his drink, nearly at the bottom of it.

"Do you want one?" He lifts his glass up.

"Oh my…Lucifer!" Chloe exclaims and Lucifer turns partly around in response, ready to fight whoever dares bother him at this hour at night. But when he sees no one he turns back to the window and then Chloe touches the top part of his back. The sting of her fingers makes him flinch away from her.

"Don't do that." He strains when Chloe attempted to touch the scars left behind his wings.

"What are…what happened…Lucifer…" Chloe says and he can hear the concern in her voice.

"I won't bother explaining because you won't believe me, so you might as well go." He points to the elevator door and the shocked expression on Chloe's face is one he would treasure if only it wasn't laced with hurt.

"Lucifer. I'm your friend. You don't have to tell me but you can. I will believe you." Chloe says.

He knows that she won't but decides to say it anyways, maybe it's the drink.

"It's from my wings that I ripped out." He says.

Chloe doesn't answer so he takes another sip of his drink.

"Is it a childhood thing?" Chloe asks.

"Ripping out wings? No. I fell." Lucifer answers.

"No…I mean the whole celestial deal you and your brother have. Did you have, um, a bad childhood so you talk in this way?" Chloe asks unsure how to approach the subject. Lucifer smiles but it's a sad smile. Chloe is the only one he really needs to believe him and it seems she's the most determined one to not believe him.

"I win." He says and she raises her eyebrows.

"I said you wouldn't believe me. So I win."

"Lucifer…you're telling me you had wings and ripped them out. On top of saying you're the devil how do you expect me to believe that? I will believe you but you have to be reasonable!" She exclaims.

"I am being reasonable! Why is it so hard to believe? I'm the devil who used to have wings. I'm permanently on vacation here on earth because I don't want anything to do with my father. I would show you my true face but…but you might not recover…" he yells.

"True face?" she asks.

"Well, this is a human face." he explains.

"Show me." she asks.

He really wants to show her but he doesn't want to lose her. He would rather have her not believing than not have her at all.

Now that he's facing her she reaches out to trace his scars and he closes his eyes but lets her. She steps closer to him and finally he gives in. He puts on his true face. Her eyes widen and nearly pop out so he quickly puts back his human mask. Her hands have stilled on his back but haven't gone. He swallows and waits for her outburst of fear, waits for her to faint, waits for her to run away or yell at him, but none of that comes. Instead, she kisses him. When she lets go there's a chill on his lips and he nearly shivers as her warmth leaves him.

"I am sorry." She says simply and he frowns, unsure whether she's referring to the kiss.

"Sorry?" he asks.

"All this time…you've been the most truthful man I have ever met." She says.

"You believe me." he says.

"Hard not to when I have visible evidence like that." she smiles.

"You saw my face, you know that I'm the devil, yet you're kissing me." he says.

"I think I'm as surprised as you are." she laughs.

"You're not afraid?" he asks.

"Should I be? Because I'm not. I feel safe." Chloe says.


End file.
